Discoveries Through Rememberance
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: The yamis go missing in September of Yugi's 3rd year... where exactly are they and what is the Blood Moon?
1. Stalker

Yuki: OK here is my new fic. I have been doing a solo RPG for like 5-6 months to make sure this story will be able to make sense and hopefully it will.

Yami: Kay, just start the damn fic already.

Anika: We thank CaviaLover for the title Idea

Yugi: Warning: this contains violation, and excessive amounts of Latin!!! (he's on sugar high)

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y

Pairings: YYxY, BxR, MxM, OCxOC, DxYY (you'll get that one probably in this chapter and No, it is not Duke or else I would've put OxYY for Otogi)

I will be using Japanese names... Latin is an awesome language.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Aratamete _

* * *

Yami was smiling as were the other yamis, for they had finally gotten their own bodies through a private ritual they had done with the items while the moon was waning in this month of Kugatsu (1), the leaves still looking as lovely as they had looked during the full summer months. Yami, Bakura, and Marik were confined to their items when Yugi had won the Ceremonial Duel and Yami had chosen to stay in the mortal world, at the cost of staying in their respected items. Presently, they were walking down to the square of Domino City, where the three would seperate and go to their respective hikaris (2). But they weren't expecting someone to try and take their powers as their own.Yami was in his leather ensemble, the Sennen Puzzle around his neck by the silver chain his Aibou had always kept it on. Bakura was in a black trench coat (3), some khaki jeans and a striped t-shirt, which was the background for his Sennen Ring. Marik, was wearing a blood red tank top, and black jeans. In a special loop was the Sennen Rod. (A/N: -laughs- rod...) 

"Do you think our hikaris will be glad that we have our own bodies now?" Yami asked his friends.

"Of course," Bakura said, "Ryou has been asking me since we came from Khemet (4) if I'd be happy with a body and crap like that." His aloof position drove some girls -that were walking in the city this late at night- in love by appearance. "What about Yugi and Malik?"

"My Aibou said he'd be happy as long as I am," Yami stated, to which Marik agreed with , "Ditto."

Suddenly, the temperature chilled to a point where the three yamis were shivering.

"Hey, Pharaoh, what's up with the cold temp? It wasn't like this, like two seconds ago," said Marik.

"I don't know," said Yami, but his voice was drowned out by a strong wind and a loud rumbling that was coming from a nearby alleyway. They looked in that direction.

"Guys, should we go check it out?" asked Yami, but Marik and Bakura already dissappeared that way, not wanting to miss any violence that may be occuring. He quickly joined them, but he did not expect what he saw.

Bakura and Marik were being held against the walls of the buildings creating the alley by large almost vine-like rops, black and glowing with a dark energy. Both boys wre clutching at the vines in an attempt to get them way with their own magic, but to no avail. They were left only to scream silent screams. Yami could see their faces get paler, Bakura's albino skin, now a sickly pale and pasty color and Marik's rich tan, a lifeless, pale clay tone. Yami ran in to try and get the vines off them, only in vain, but he knew he couldn't get them off. The fact of trying meant more to him.

"I'm gonna get you guys out of here, I swear it," Yami said.

"Is that so, little Atemu?" A new voice came out and attracted the attention of the three boys, and they saw a face hauntingly familiar, though to Yami, the most familiar.

"**_Dartz (5)?!?!_**" Yami cried, fear evident in his eyes. A sadistic chuckle came from Dartz's throat.

"Such a proper greeting from the Pharaoh." He walked forward, Yami unconciously moving backwards and his movements of his attempted rescue of his friends became more frantic. He managed to pull the vine that was the root for the other smaller ones and they released the other two yamis, proceeding to check them over in the shortest amount of time possible and they were all right... for all of 5 seconds.

Dartz grabbed Yami by the collar and held him to the opposite wall.

"Did you think you could escape me, Atemu? That you could run away and not be caught? A serious mistake." He grabbed Yami's face, for he was thrashing around to find the escape that he so desperately wanted. Dartz turned Yami's face towards his and took a glimpse of the pools of blood that are his eyes.

"Now to claim you _again_, little lover (6)" Dartz whispered against Yami's lips, as he closed the gap between them. Yami's eyes were wide as he started to push at Dartz to get him away, anything to get him away. Tears proceeded down his cheeks in a way as would a child's tears who was robbed of something precious. (7) The boy felt a tongue shove its way into his mouth, it left his lips to his tongue, inner cheeks, anywhere to show that this mouth belonged only to Dartz. It left him feeling dirty and hateful. _'I don't want this again... not this again.'_ He started to struggle more.

Marik and Bakura, weak but concious, watched what was happening adjacent to them. This enemy of theirs (8) was forcing themselves on their friend. Like hell he was going to get away with it. They stood up, weak, but stable. Bakura gathered shadow energy in his palm and blasted it at Dartz. It hit its mark and Dartz was shot deeper into the alley. Marik grabbed Yami, for he was shaking with fear. He held the youngest yami in a protective embrace. Yami gained his posture once he made sure that his friends were all right. The three boys were prepared to fight.

_"Atemu," _Dartz said, _"quare? (9)" _This threw Bakura and Marik off their game for a moment, not knowing what Dartz was saying. _"Quare facio tu resisto me? Facio tu odi me?"(10)_

_"Ego facio odi tu, Dominque, vos compilo me de meus vita.(11)" _Yami spoke all of this fluently, surprising the other yamis. _"Iam, ego volo caedo vos. (12)" _With what Yami said, he assembled some shadows in his palm and fired it at Dartz. Dartz dodged it and shot some foreign magic from his palm. This hit the three yamis, knocking them down. Dartz shot another blast of magic when Yami shot one as well. They met equally and exploded with most of the fallout landing on the yamis. Yami, Bakura, and Marik suddenly felt incredibly tired. They fell down and fell asleep, but not before hearing these words:

_"Atemu, ille Luna of Sanguis appropinquo, sum paratus.(13)" _Then their visions were engulfed in black.

_

* * *

_

_Title: Anew (Japanese)_

_1: September_

_2: The hikaris and yamis all live in Domino._

_3: He wore it in the episode where he kidnaps Mokuba (I think its episode 198 or 199 -before the Memory World/ Dawn of the Duel Arch-)_

_4: Egypt (literally 'Black Land')_

_5: There is the 'D' in 'DxYY' (Dominque is now Dartz's first name)_

_6: O.O My mind is evil.. and life-scarred. _

_7: What is as precious as a child's innocence?_

_8: Bakura, Marik, and Yami are friends so any enemy of Yami's is an enemy of theirs._

_9: Quare? - Why? (Latin)_

_10: Quare facio tu resisto me? Facio tu odi me? - Why do you resist me? Do you hate me? (Latin)_

_11: Ego facio odi tu, Dominque, vos complio me de meus vita. - I do hate you, Dominque, you robbed me of my life. (Latin)_

_12: Iam, ego volo caedo vos. - Now, I will kill you. (Latin)_

_13: Atemu, ille Luna de Sanguis appropinquo, sum paratus. - Atemu, the Blood Moon draws nears, be prepared. (Latin)_

Wow, this is the weirdest thing ever since... American French toast


	2. Hello There

Yuki: Chapter 2

Yugi: Where's Yami?

Ryou:And Bakura?

Malik: And Marik? (all hikaris hug each other and start to cry)

Yuki: Shut up or maybe you'll never see them again (hikaris shut up and run away) Bloody gits.

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y

Latin is still an awesome language.

* * *

Chapter 2:_ Jakushou (1)_

Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked into class 4-A (senior) with emotionless faces... like they had been doing for a month. Their yamis had disappeared last month and they hadn't found them or the items. They sat in their seats, all next to one another, as the class sat in their seats as their teacher walked in.

Kujaku, Mai was their English teacher, having dueling as a side hobby. They watched as she called attendance, with an obscure smile on her face. When their names were called, they said random ways on saying good morning. Like this:

"Niwato, Rina."

"Here."

"Kumori, Fudo."

"What's up!"

"Aoyama, Kano"

"Hi!"

You get the picture.

Anyway... Mai looked to the clock, seeing they had more than enough time for what she had plan. She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Okay, _miina(2)_. Someone will be staying in the class for the day... actually, three someones." The class groaned at the sound of a guest. Usually it was one of those speakers where they droned on and on and on and on and on... but not today. She walked over to the door.

"Okay, you can come in," she cooed in a kindergarten teacher, ice cream cone voice. The door opened and hope twinkled in the three hikaris' souls once again.

The oldest of the three was around 16. He had sandy, platinum blonde hair, light lavender eyes, and a deep bronze tan. He was clad in black jeans and a lavender shirt.

The second oldest, around 15, had snow white hair and hard chocolate eyes, standing out against his albino skin. He wore a black jacket, jeans, and a white shirt.

Where was the third someone? Mai, the Egyptian, and the albino looked out the door. Mai smiled sympathetically at whoever was out there.

Ryou and Malik were twisting in their seats discreetly, but anxiously, wondering why their yamis were younger. But there were only two spirits, where was the Pharaoh? They looked to Yugi, who seemed to be twisting a pencil within the confines of his hands.

_'Onegai, Kami-sama, onegai...(4)' _Yugi thought, hoping the person was the someone he wanted to see.

"It's all right, they won't bite you or anything," Mai cooed, obviously implying that the person was probably younger and scared of going into a high school classroom. In came, the third yami.

The youngest looked to be around fourteen and had pale skin, not as pale as his brother's, ruby red eyes, and tri-colored hair. On him were a black leather vest, tight black jeans, and the Sennen Puzzle. He also carried a spiral-bound notebook with him.

The whole class was in awe as Marik, Bakura, and Yami Kujaku were introduced to the class. The hikaris and the yamis were trading space in everyone's vision, their heads going back and forth. Yami hid behind his oldest brother, not used to having people look at him so intently. Mai smiled at him sympathetically.

"My brothers don't have classes today so they asked if they could come to school with me today," she explained to the class.

Three, two, one...

"KAWAII!!" The girls all rushed forward, eager to greet the younger, yet cuter teens. Questions about girlfriends, ages, girlfriends, schools, (did I mention girlfriends?) and things that they liked came out in desperate hope to go out with one of them. One girl, Rina Niwato, actually saw that Yami felt kind of uncomfortable, burying his face into _Marik-onii-sama's(3)_ shirt. She tapped him on the shoulder. Anxious ruby red eyes met hers.

"Hey, I'm Rina, hey, it's okay," Rina cooed comfortingly. "They only act like this because there are a couple of cute guys here." She winked playfully.

Yami, seeing he could this _onee-chan(5),_ he nodded, smiling, and held out his hand. Confused, Rina took the small teen's hand. The circle of girls fanned out until the whole class could see Yami gently holding Rina's hand in his own small ones.

"Nice to meet you, Rina _onee-chan_," he said cutely and he laid a polite kiss on her hand. Rina could feel her cheeks fill with heat. All of the girls swooned at the adorable sight. Yami's brothers smirked at the knowledge that their brother was too polite for his own good.

Suddenly the pencil in Yugi's hands had a disagreement with him and thus was snapped in half at the thought of Yami kissing a girl's hand, especially Rina. She just wasn't a bitch, it would've been so much easier to hate her if she was. Luckily, no one but the hikaris had heard.

Yugi had told his hikari kin of his love for the Pharaoh, they had felt the same way for their yamis. Now just as Yami let go of Rina's hand, all the girls went back to their seats, did he notice that the yamis were looking at their hikaris.

Yami's ruby red, sparkily, and playful eyes bore into his own, forcing Yugi to hold back a groan. The same thing was happening to Ryou and Malik.

"So," Mai said, "Guys, sit where ever you want just don't disturb the class."

Bakura and Marik took the intiative to sit behind their respective hikaris, leaning forward every once in a while to blow on their necks, forcing them to hold back their moans.

Yami sat next to his hikari, seriously looking up at him since he was shorter. Yugi gazed back at him, wondering what was passing through his mind as Yami opened his notebook that had the word _'Drawings'_ scrawled across the cover. Yami proceeded to draw and Yugi paid attention to the class as Mai continued as though nothing had happened.

But Yugi couldn't help, but notice as Yami drew and drew, but kept glancing at him, like he was the subject...

Was it really his Yami?

* * *

_Title: Youth (Japanese)_

_1: September_

_2: everyone_

_3: Big brother Marik_

_4: Please, God, please_

_5: big sister (commonly used as a term of endearment for girls older than you)_

Yuki: I'm actually updating. AMAZING!! Read and Review


	3. Anyone notice the titles don't match?

Yuki: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y

* * *

Chapter 3:_ Kenboushou - 1 _

Yami just sat next to Yugi, watching him and sketching in his art pad.

Yugi felt the younger's eyes upon him, watching him, analyzing him... perhaps memorizing him. He listened to Kujaku-sensei's lectures to the point that, 5 minutes before the bell for lunch, the class had an opportunity to talk. At the moment that Mai said they could talk quietly, all the girls in the room stated to ask Rina how it felt when Yami had kissed her hand, calling him a gentleman. Yugi's eyes narrowed at their mindless chatter, it was pissing him off.

Suddenly a hand on his wrist made him look to his left. Yami had grabbed the hikari's hand, a worried look in his eyes.

"What?" Yugi asked, out of concern.

"Why are you mad?" The voice was a baritone, just like... Yami, but was younger sounding.

"_Nandemonai(1)_," Yugi said, missing the hurt expression in the other's eyes. Mai caught the fleeting look in the 14-year-old's eyes, smiling sadly as Yami continued to finish the details of his picture and then outline it in ink from his artist pen.

As everyone left the room, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were held back by Mai. Her 'brothers' remained in the room and talked amongst each other.

"Hey, guys." Mai talked amiably, wanting a favor. "Could you guys watch Yami, Bakura, and Marik for me? They are a bit eccentric..." The teacher trailed off, looking to the back of the room. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik looked in the same direction, eyes wide at what they saw.

Bakura and Marik held a roll of firecrackers in their hands, holding them like a bridge. Marik had a lighter and was ready to light the fuses. Yami sat there, a childish smile on his face. All three boys had the face of a boy who had found his father's AK-47 rifle, already loaded with necessary ammunition.

Mai quickly stood, grabbed a chalkboard eraser from the tray along the wall behind her, and hit Marik square in the head, white dust billowing in the air and leaving a mark. Bakura and Yami abandoned their positions with their brother and walked over to Mai, feign innocence gleaming in their eyes. She smiled, eyes closing in happiness.

"Take care of them, okay?" Mai said, as all six of them headed out of the classroom door. Hopefully, her 'brothers' would return...

* * *

Yugi walked with Yami to his locker, the younger toddling behind. As he spun the lock, Yami stood next to him, almost afraid to be separated from him. Yugi spun his combination and opened his locker door. Heavy footsteps came from behind him.

"Ohayo, Yugi-kun."

"Ushio-san," he greeted, not turning around.

"You still owe me those 200,000 yen (2)." Ushio cracked his knuckles for effect.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He shut his locker closed. "Yami, let's go." He was shoved into the lockers by Ushio's beefy hand.

"I'm getting my money, Yugi. One way or another." A switchblade made its appearance and made Yugi wonder whether everyone else in the hallway was blind, oblivious, or downright cruel. Ushio yelping dragged him out of his musings. Yami had twisted the bully's wrist so far that it seemed unbearable.

"Don't hurt Yugi-san." With that, Yami let go of his wrist as the other tried to punch him with the other hand and fell down to sit on the balls of his feet to kick-sweep him. Ushio fell to the floor and Yami stood up and grabbed Yugi's hand.

_'Deja vu.'_ A tingling rushed through Yugi at the touch. He looked at the other.

Crimson met amethyst and their eyes seemed to mesmerize each other.

"Where's your next class, Yugi-san?" Yami asked, breaking the spell as other students began to gather around the three of them. Yugi suddenly remembered he was at school.

"Um... World History." He led the other away, feeling much like his other half would've felt if he had been following him with eager eyes.

* * *

_Title: Amnesia (Japanese)_

_1: nandemonai - (it's) nothing (Japanese)_

_2:Reference to the original YuGiOh manga  
_

Yuki: I'm actually updating. AMAZING!! Read and Review

Anika: We'll try to make the next one WAY LONGER!

Date: 9-09-09


End file.
